


Jikook ↣ You're The Brightest Star In My Sky

by Mystical_Rose



Category: Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Fluff, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, M/M, Sad Park Jimin (BTS), Shy Jeon Jungkook, Shy Park Jimin (BTS), Top Jeon Jungkook, the second last chapter is VERY self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Rose/pseuds/Mystical_Rose
Summary: It wouldn't last, he knew. It wasn't real, he knew.  Then why did it still hurt so much? It wouldn't stop, it would never stop. He thought this time was different. Why did he think this time would be different?It's never different. Why try for love once more?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

0:15 ───⊙─────── 3:41

"Nothing, I just stood for nothing. So I fell for everything you said."

↻ ◁ II ▷ ↺

Now playing: Undo by Sanna Nielsen

🖤

It wouldn't last, he knew. It wasn't real, he knew. Then why did it still hurt so much? He looked back at the starry sky staring at him. It wouldn't stop, it would never stop. He thought this time was different. Why did he think this time would be different?

But it is never different.

The blonde-haired boy glared hard at the stars above him. Was the whole universe against him? Maybe it just was not for him. Maybe love was just not for him. People are complicated, fickle things. Love is a matter that is complex.

It's as if he was in a maze. Constantly trying to find a way out, but to no avail. The end would go farther and farther away, almost making it seem impossible to get out.

_Maybe I'm just a toy to play with when bored_ , Jimin thought.

As every day went by, Jimin lost more and more faith in love. Why fall in love when it's so easy to get hurt?

Love is a trap. It blinds you with desire, fake affection and fondnesss to hide the truth that lies underneath it all. It tricks you into falling into that hole. You fall deeper and deeper into that hole to the point where you cannot get out of it. When you want to get out of the hole, there is no escape. You want somebody to reach out their hand and save you, but alas, that can only be a wonderful daydream. It leaves you feeling numb and sorrowful.

At least that is what always happens to Jimin. Maybe he just feared love. After everything he went through, he cannot afford to be broken once again. But, then again, who is he to think he deserves love?

Jimin thought and thought as he laid down on the grass.

The night was silent. Only the sound of the trees rustling and the wind blowing could be heard. Jimin, still deep in thought, didn't notice how quickly time flew by. It was not until Jimin stared back at the sky and noticed how dark it had become.

"I should probably head back," Jimin murmured to himself, getting up from the lush grass.

Picking up his bag, he started walking. Just when he left, he could see a dark figure heading to where he was before. The figure sat down on the grass. Jimin couldn't tell much about the person, maybe because he was far away. He was suprised. He never really saw many people coming there except him. Though, he didn't think much of it. Jimin just continued walking back to his house.

🖤


	2. Chapter 2

0:11 ───⊙─────── 3:03

"I remember years ago, someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love."

↻ ◁ II ▷ ↺

Now playing: Impossible by Shontelle

🖤

"You doin' okay?"

"Oh, erm, yeah," Jimin fibbed, trying his best to sound enthusiastic.

"Don't buy it. But, if you need any help, call me or Yoongi-hyung, ok?" The voice of Taehyung came from the other line.

Ah. Taehyung always knew when Jimin was not telling the truth. They'd been best friends for years now. No matter how good Jimin was at hiding the truth, Taehyung could always sense his lie. _Don't worry, it's just soulmate connection shit_ , as Yoongi explained it.

"But Yoongi-hyung is really busy... I don't want to interrupt him at any point," Jimin answered.

"Oh please, he'll drop anything if you needed any help from his side," Taehyung spoke, laughing.

"Would never do that for me. Y'know, I can see a clear sign of favoritism," The voice came from the other line. Jimin knew that Taehyung was rolling his eyes as he said that, even if Jimin could not see him. Jimin let out a small chuckle.

"Wait- gotta go- Shit, I need to finish his assignment. I'll call you later! But call me or Yoongi-hyung if you need any help!" Taehyung said in a rush, then cut the call.

Jimin once again took his phone in his hand, putting it inside one of his pockets.

_6:30 AM_ , the clock read.

He needed to be at school at 7:30 AM.

Jimin quickly got up from his chair, and started to get ready. But not before texting his daily "I love you <3" to Taehyung and Yoongi. Don't judge him! He just loves his friends dearly!

The word 'love' left a bitter taste on his tongue.

🖤

"Is this seat taken?"

"Uh, no it's not," Jimin responded, looking up from his phone to see another boy.

He had jet-black hair with brown doe eyes. He had a tall figure (which meant he _might_ have been twice the size of Jimin, not that Jimin would admit it, of course). The boy looked so... familiar to Jimin. Wasn't this the guy from the sports team? He knew the boy's name started from a J, but that was basically it.

"Jeon Jungkook?" Jimin asked.

"Yep, that's my name," Jungkook replied, flashing a smile in response.

"Park Jimin, is it?" He questioned.

Jimin nodded in reply.

"Pretty name."

"Ah- I- I mean, thank you," Jimin stuttered in response of the compliment.

🖤


	3. Chapter 3

0:20 ───⊙─────── 3:03

"Even after all this shit, I'm resilient."

↻ ◁ II ▷ ↺

Now playing: Princesses Don't Cry by Aviva

🖤

His eyes glistened with sadness.

He peeked out of the window in his room, pulling the curtains. The darkness had settled and the moon had rose. The twinkling stars were the only things that were making the sky seem brighter. 

Jimin had been spending the whole day with his two friends, Yoongi and Taehyung. The two were staying over at Jimin's home. The only source of light in Jimin's room currently was the window, from where light was seeking through. His mind was scattered everywhere. This was not an uncommon occurence for Jimin. He did usually stay up late. Was it later than 12 AM? Jimin could not be sure - he couldn't keep track of time as he gazed out into the darkness of the night. A small creak sound brought Jimin's attention away from his window.

"What're you still doing awake? You should be sleeping."

The voice sounded deep and hoarse. Jimin turned, seeing Yoongi staring at him.

"It's 1 AM, Jimin-ah. Go to sleep," Yoongi spoke.

"Couldn't sleep," Jimin murmured. "It's fine, 'm just a bit stressed out,"

Yoongi frowned, not content with the answer the younger gave him. It had been like this for the past weeks. Because of that _scum_. Usually Jimin was the type of person to be able to talk out his feelings with somebody and was honest about his feelings. But that changed, as Jimin became more closed off and quieter. And, frankly, Taehyung and Yoongi were worried about him.

"Min, something isn't right."

"Something about you is different. You've been different these past few weeks."

Jimin gulped at older's words, pulling back from any eye-contact with the other. Yoongi closed the door quietly, making sure it made no noise. He moved closer to the boy's bed, where he had been sitting. Yoongi sat on a chair near to the bed.

"Is this about him? What happened? Did he say something to you?" Yoongi asked.

Jimin couldn't bear to make eye-contact with the other, innstead opting for still looking out the window.

"No," Jimin simply lied.

"Just stress from school, really. Lot of overload of work," Jimin fibbed, which wasn't completely a lie. His exams were coming, and alongside that the teachers were giving the students plenty of assignments. It only stressed Jimin out further. There was something behind that lie that Jimin kept hidden.

Yoongi sighed, getting up from the chair. He gave the younger a small comforting pat on the back.

"Alright then," The elder answered, shooting Jimin his tiny, rare gummy smile.

"Now go to sleep, brat. I'm not going to be responsible if you're too tired tomorrow," Yoongi scoffed, walking over to the door.

Jimin grinned, letting himself relax.

"Good night, hyung."

🖤

"Oh, hey again."

Jimin looked up from where he was seated, to see a familiar pair of dark brown eyes staring back at him.

"Oh, hi Jungkook," Jimin spoke, greeting him with a smile.

The taller smiled in response as well, taking the seat next to Jimin. They continued both doing their own work, not really speaking to each other. Just then, the Maths teacher finally decided to show up to his respective class.

"Good morning class, sorry for the wait. I have a lot of work to do today, so I'm handing you all some worksheets to do in the meantime. And, no homework for this week," Mr. Lee said, sitting down at his desk. The students silently sighed, happy that they won't have any Maths homework this week to do.

🖤

"Ugh," Jungkook grunted under his breath in frustration. He ran one of his fingers through his hair.

"You okay? You look- erm- frustrated. I can help you if you want," Jimin whispered, since Mr. Kim wanted the class to not be noisy.

"Uhm, yeah. I just, uh, need some help with this Maths problem," Jungkook whispered back, pointing to the equation written on the piece of paper.

Jimin nodded, also looking at the Maths problem. He took his pen in hand and started to write the answer down.

🖤

"Y'know, it's okay if you say no. You're doing twice the work by doing your own work and also helping me with my work," Jungkook said, glancing at Jimin.

"Oh, it's not a hassle, really. I like helping people. Not for the sake of it, but just because I don't want to see others struggling," Jimin answered, laughing.

🖤

It stayed like that during the entirety of the class. The two frequently talking to each other, or just wordlessly helping each other.

Jimin was happy to have somebody to talk to. Jungkook was sweet. Almost reminding Jimin of _him_. Jimin quickly shook that thought out of his brain. No, he needs to stop thinking about him. He's not worth it. He's nowhere as nice as Jungkook. His 'kindness' was just a disguise-

Jimin's spiralling thoughts were cut off by the bell ringing. The students ran out of the classroom excitedly to have their break. Jungkook took his bag and also started to get up from his seat.

"I'll see you later then, Jimin," Jungkook smiled, as he got off his seat.

"You too, Jungkook-ssi," Jimin grinned.

Jimin felt a little less lonely and sad that day. It was refreshing for Yoongi and Taehyung to see Jimin come home happily for once. Though, they did wonder what or _who_ caused that change that day.

🖤


	4. Chapter 4

0:40 ───⊙─────── 2:30

"I wonder if the sun will shine again, if I'll ever see your face again."

↻ ◁ II ▷ ↺

Now playing: Sweet Little Lies by bülow

🖤

"Did you hear?"

"Hm?"

"Jungheon is throwing a party next Saturday, you coming with me and Yoongi?" Taehyung said, shifting to the other side of the bed to look at Jimin.

"I need to think... about it. I don't want to let you down, Tae! It just... makes me feel a bit uncomfortable," Jimin responded, sighing.

Taehyung looked at him, sympathy written on his face. "It's okay if you don't want to go, Minnie. You're not letting anyone down, so don't even think about that. I know you still feel... uncomfortable when you go to places like these, so I'd never force you to,"

Taehyung slowly got up from the bed, edging closer to Jimin. "I'm just saying, maybe step out of your comfort zone for a bit. It'll help you to forget about... him. You don't have to stay at the party for the entirety of it, if it makes you feel uncomfortable. Just for a new experience, hm?"

Jimin also edged closer to Taehyung. He mumbled, "I'll think about it then, Tae. Just don't want you to not enjoy yourselves at the party because of me,"

"It's okay, Min, it's okay."

Jimin huddled closer to Taehyung. Taehyung basically engulfed Jimin into a hug.

"Also, you said you were going to see the dance performance tomorrow at school. You think they're boring so..." Jimin trailed off. He heard Taehyung's breath hitch.

"Reason for attending the dance performance tomorrow?" Jimin asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Ah, well, I just wanted to- um- see the performance, y'know? Just a bit, um, curious," Taehyung laughed nervously. Jimin knew it was a white lie. Taehyung was far from shy, so it was odd seeing him act like this.

"Yeah, sure. 'Curious'. I can see through your lies," Jimin said. Taehyung sighed in defeat. If Taehyung knew when Jimin was lying, then Jimin knew when Taehyung was lying too. It's just a soulmate connection.

"Ok, fine, I have a different reason. You know that boy named Jung Hoseok?"

"Oh, Hoseok from the dance team. Yeah, I know him. I don't know him that much but I do see him in the studio a lot," Jimin answered.

"Yeah, that boy. Well, erm, I sorta-" Taehyung spoke.

"You 'sorta' like him, I assume?" Jimin grinned. Taehyung's cheeks turned red.

"No, stop, it's more like I look up to him," Taehyung uttered.

"Sure, more like admire him, but sure," Jimin teased. Taehyung groaned, laying his head onto the pillow.

"Not like I didn't see you talking with that Jungkook boy that day," Taehyung mumbled into his pillow, barely audible but Jimin knew what he was saying.

"No, we haven't even talked that much, we just-"

"Could you two kindly stop acting like teenage schoolgirls and go to bed for fuck's sake?"

"Sorry Yoongi-hyung!"

🖤


	5. Chapter 5

1:35 ───⊙─────── 2:31

"You've pushed me to the edge, so here's some clarity."

↻ ◁ II ▷ ↺

Now playing: Dear Society by Madison Beer

🖤

"Jimin?"

Jimin's eyes landed on the boy who had just spoken. He was laying on the grass, as usual. It was the same place he always came to when his mind was a mess. The silence helped Jimin think and collect his thoughts strangely.

"Hi," Jimin greeted, not expecting anybody else to be there. He had never seen anybody else there.

Jungkook laid down on the grass next to him. "I didn't think anybody else came here except me."

"Yeah, me neither," Jimin replied, once again looking back at the sky.

They stayed in silence for a while. Jimin was lost in his own thoughts. The pin-drop silence was weirdly comforting. He kept staring at the sky. He didn't notice a certain pair of brown eyes staring at him.

"The stars are always really beautiful. Don't you think so, Jungkook?" Jimin suddenly asked.

"Yea, really pretty," Though Jungkook really wasn't addressing the stars.

"I like the night a lot. It's much more calmer," Jungkook said.

"Mhm," Jimin hummed in agreement.

"Do you, uh, come here often?" The black-haired boy questioned, glancing at Jimin.

"I do. Come here a lot, actually. Helps me relax. Do you? I... don't really see people here," The shorter responded, now taking his eyes away from the sky.

"No, I don't. I just come here a few times to... de-stress," Jungkook explained.

"You should come here more often," Jimin mumbled.

"Oh?"

"I mean- uh- you know, only if you- want to," Jimin stuttered.

Jungkook laughed. "Cute."

Jimin's cheek were tinted red.

"Sure, I'll come here more often then."

Jimin beamed. It'll make him feel less lonely here. He loved if Taehyung and Yoongi would come here with him, but he did not want to disturb or irritate them by being so, as Jimin thought, annoying (not like the two would ever think that, but that's just Jimin's way of thinking).

"But how do I know you're not secretly a psychopath?" Jimin chuckled.

"Do I really look that scary?" Jungkook asked, pouting.

"Oh, wait, I didn't mean it like that- I didn't mean to offend you, I'm sorry-"

"Don't think about it too much, cutie. I'm not offended," Jungkook laughed.

Cutie?

Oh, right. That's what _he_ used to call him. Though, it didn't matter anymore. _He_ didn't matter anymore. _He_ wasn't in Jimin's life anymore. Jimin had just made a new friend, and that's all that mattered right now.

"Friends?"

"Friends,"

🖤


	6. Chapter 6

0:35 ───⊙─────── 2:31

"Have I made you cross? Have I made you sad? Have I made you proud?"

↻ ◁ II ▷ ↺

Now playing: Equation by Hans Zimmer

🖤

"It's been fine, eomma and appa. I just need some time to figure it all out. Taehyung and Yoongi-hyung have been helping me a lot."

"Jiminie, call us if you need any help, ok? We'll always be there for you," His father's voice came from the other line.

"Thank you, appa," Jimin replied, with a sad smile.

"It's alright, Minnie. You know appa and I hated seeing you getting hurt becuase of that boy. He didn't deserve you, dear. Don't think about him," His mother spoke.

Jimin smiled.

"WHO HURT HYUNG?! Do I need to beat somebody up?!" His younger brother, Jihyun, screamed in the background.

Jimin laughed, his first genuine laugh in a while. He loved his family a lot. They were always there for him.

Jimin looked over to the clock. He had been talking to his parents for an hour. He missed his parents. He missed Busan. He just needed some comfort from home.

"Love you Jihyun, eomma and appa," Jimin smiled.

"We love you too, son. Always will."

🖤

He sighed.

"Hey, it's okay. What's bothering you? You don't have to tell me what has made you sad but... I'll still help you," Jungkook said, taking one of Jimin's hands.

"It's-"

"It's because I always get reminded of somebody."

"Somebody I don't want to remember," Jimin mumbled, getting closer to Jungkook.

"Who...?" Jungkook asked.

"His... His name was Minhoon."

"He was really kind and sweet... but I didn't know it was all for show. It was after some time our relationship started to get... worse, I guess. I didn't realize it was an abusive relationship..."

_Because I just thought that was what love was._

"He didn't hurt you, right?" Jungkook asked, both angry at Minhoon and worried for Jimin

"No, he never hurt me physically... but, you know, words also hurt a lot," Jimin laughed sadly.

Jungkook frowned, slowly ruffling Jimin's hair.

"I might not know much. I've never been through something like this but... I understand what you're going through. Have you been feeling better these days?"

"Yeah, I have. Because of my best friends, family and... you," Jimin whispered the last part, refusing to look at Jungkook.

"I'm glad you're feeling better. You can always reach out to me if you're feeling down, ok?"

Jimin nodded. He really did like Jungkook, he was so caring and sweet. Though, Jimin knew Jungkook was also feeling downcast, even though he never said it.

"Jungkook?"

"Hm?"

"It's okay to cry sometimes."

🖤


	7. Chapter 7

0:35 ───⊙─────── 2:31

"It's been a loveless year. I'm a man of three fears: Integrity, faith, and crocodile tears."

↻ ◁ II ▷ ↺

Now playing: Bad Liar by Imagine Dragons

🖤

"Kim Taehyung, get your ass to school NOW."

"But hyung!"

"Tae-Tae, come on! I'm sure it will go well," Jimin spoke.

"What if he thinks I'm weird?!"

"Then fuck him."

"HYUNG."

"Ugh, fine. Look, Hoseok is not that kind of person. I don't think he'll ever be rude to somebody like that. Now, get your ass to school or you'll miss the dance ceremony," Yoongi said.

"Oh shit! Let's go, Chim! We don't want to be late," Taehyung panicked, as he ran out of the room.

Jimin looked at Yoongi.

"But it's still so early?" Jimin questioned.

"I know. I just didn't want to hear him fret over his crush," Yoongi smirked. Jimin laughed.

🖤

"And, oh my god, did you see his dance?!"

Jimin giggled, listening to his best friend. Yoongi, on the other hand, groaned.

"Yeah, we've been told this at least ten times now by you for god's sake," Yoongi sneered.

"I'm sorry! But he's so pretty!" Taehyung pouted. Yoongi made a gagging sound in disgust.

"You just don't know what being in love is like," Taehyung scoffed playfully.

"Please, I don't have time to be infatuated with someone," Yoongi rolled his eyes.

"Here goes this argument again," Jimin thought to himself.

"Hey guys?" Jimin asked.

The other two turned to him.

"I'm thinking about joining the dance team."

🖤

"Um, excuse me?"

"Hm?" Hoseok turned around to face Jimin.

"Ah, hello! What brings you here?" Hoseok asked with a welcoming smile.

"Well, um... I was wondering if there were still any spots open in the dance team," Jimin mumbled.

"Oh?"

"Because I, erm, wanted to join," Jimin said.

"For sure! Name and class?"

"Park Jimin, class 2-A."

🖤

"Amazing!"

Hoseok went over to Jimin.

"You're incredible at dancing, Jimin!" Hoseok praised, smiling.

"Ah, thank you," Jimin replied, cheeks flared up.

"I'm still not as good as you, Hoseok-ssi."

"Non-sense. There's no dance that's less impressive than others," Hoseok laughed.

🖤


	8. Chapter 8

0:35 ───⊙─────── 2:31

"No, I don't really want you close."

↻ ◁ II ▷ ↺

Now playing: I Don't Want You Back by AJ Mitchell

🖤

"MINIE!"

Jimin turned around to see Taehyung running to him.

"How come you never told me you could dance so well?" Taehyung almost shouted.

"What're you talking about?" Jimin asked, tilting his head slightly, confused.

"I saw your dance performance today. Now kindly tell me why you never told you could dance?" Taehyung laughed.

"It wasn't that great though," Jimin mumbled. He genuinely didn't think highly of his dancing skills. There were so many that could dance much better than him.

"Bullshit. I know you're humble and all that, but you should've seen your performance," Taehyung responded.

"And, besides, you're a much better dancer than Yoongi-hyung."

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?!" Yoongi scoffed.

🖤

"Hey Taehyung?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll go to that party with you."

"Wait, YOU WILL?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm glad! But why did you change your mind?"

"It's because of, um, something..." Jimin said, peering away from Taehyung.

"Right. Or someone," Taehyung teased.

"I just don't want to see you hurt once more," He sighed.

Jimin frowned. "It's ok, Tae. I don't want to get into a relationship right now anyways. And besides, me and him are just friends."

"Who is this 'him', might I ask?" Taehyung raised an eyebrow.

"Erm. His name is Jeon Jungkook," Jimin spoke.

"Oh, the guy on the Sports basketball team? I always thought he was arrogant," Taehyung replied. Though the last statement was a lie.

"No, he's not! You just don't know him! He's really sweet and kind," Jimin argued, pouting.

"I'm just pulling your leg. Seems like you like his company a lot," Taehyung chuckled. Jimin flushed red.

"Well then. The party is 8 pm, so get dressed by that time."

"Sure."

🖤


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

0:41 ───⊙─────── 5:20

"I'll never belong to you 'cause I am not your toy, to enjoy till there's something new. As if I'm gonna give up my boy, my work, my dreams to care for you."

↻ ◁ II ▷ ↺

Now playing: I Don't Need Your Love by Six: The Musical

🖤

"Jimin, you made it!" Jungheon waved, smiling.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to miss this one," Jimin laughed.

Jungheon chuckled, patting Jimin on his back. "I hope you've been doing better now."

"Thanks Jungheon-hyung," Jimin said, smiling. The two never really talked, but they had a good relationship.

Jimin looked around the room. There were so many familiar faces.

"Jimin?!"

Jimin turned around to face the person who had just called him.

"Jennie?" Jimin asked, wide-eyed.

"It's been so long. How have you been?" Jennie beamed.

"I've been doing fine. How have you and Lisa been doing?" Jimin questioned, happy to see Jennie after such a long time.

"Good. Lisa's been fine too. We almost arrived late because of her still sleeping," Jennie scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Listen, in my defence, I forgot when the party was happening," Lisa argued, pouting.

🖤

Jimin sat down on the chairs. He and Jennie had been talking for a while. Jimin had decided to walk around the place more.

"Hyung?"

"Minho!" Jimin smiled. Minho was one of Jimin's juniors. He was also part of the dance team. He had also been nicknamed 'Lee Know' by his friends (who Jimin was not aware of the names of, but he did hear the name Felix and Jisung sometimes). Jimin would often find himself thinking about how similiar Minho was to Yoongi.

"Did your boyfriend come too?" Jimin asked.

"Oh, yeah, he did. But we did get late. Chan takes way too long to get ready," Lee Know giggled.

"I can hear you, you know!" Chan huffed.

"Sorry Channie-hyung," Minho said.

 _They're a cute couple_ , Jimin thought, laughing.

🖤

Jimin was startled by Jungkook draping his arms onto Jimin's shoulders.

"Hey," Jungkook smiled.

"Hi," Jimin greeted.

"Happy you came," Jungkook said.

Jimin giggled, laying down next to the other boy.

"Are you drunk?" Jimin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope. I don't really drink," Jungkook shook his head.

🖤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY FAVE CHAP!! @me dumping all my fave ships in one chapter. and yes, minoh is my bias in stray kids. i basically ship him with everyone. same with jimin lmao. but i especially love minchan/banginho


	10. Chapter 10

0:43 ───⊙─────── 2:49

"I didn't think it could be true. Let alone that it would be you. I'm in love, love, love."

↻ ◁ II ▷ ↺

Now playing: I Think I'm In Love by Kat Dahlia

🖤

"Isn't it so great outside today, Jungkookie?" Jimin asked, turning to him.

The lush grass they were laying down on blew with the cold breeze. The night was hauntingly mesmerizing. The bright white stars lit up the dark sky.

"Yeah, it is," Jungkook simply replied.

Jimin frowned. "Are you okay Kookie? You seemed very down today... what happened?"

Jungkook shook his head. No, nothing was wrong. Except for the fact he was hopelessly in love with Jimin.

"Tell what's wrong, please... I won't laugh at you," Jimin said, getting closer to the black-haired boy.

"It's just that..." Jungkook started, before stopping. He let out a deep sigh.

"Well... actions speak louder than words, so," Jungkook spoke, looking directly at Jimin.

Jimin tilted his head, confused. "What do you mean?"

Jungkook got even closer to the smaller boy. He took in a sharp breath due to the close contact. He placed his hands on top of Jimin's. And Jungkook, ever so slightly, placed a gentle and sweet kiss on top of the boy's lips. The boy was wide-eyed. When Jungkook pulled away, Jimin was still shocked.

"I..."

"I like you too, Jungkook. Like- a lot... I just don't think I can get into a relationship that fast," Jimin whispered.

"It's ok. One step at a time," Jungkook smiled.

"Baby steps."

Jimin finally knew what real love felt like.

🖤


End file.
